leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/Double the items
Imagine a gamemode where all items gives 2x the stats and unique passives and all. And with item actives with halved cooldowns cause it's doubled and all. Here are some examples: Infinity Edge= Yeah, you know that! 300% AD crits half the time, and a completely stupid amount of AD to go with it! |-|Rabadon's Deathcap= Do I really need to explain this? |-|The Bloodthirster= life steal per stack (max +60 attack damage and +12% life steal). Gains 1 stack per (max 30 stacks). Half of the current stacks are lost upon death. |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Life Steal |buy = 3200g (850g) |sell = 2240g |code = 3072 }} What carry never dreamed of an item with +200 AD and +36% life steal? Of course, none of them! |-|Athene's Unholy Grail= Increases your mana regeneration by 2% per 1% mana you are missing. Restores 24% of your max mana on kill or assist. |menu = Defense > Magic Resist Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Regen Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2600g (900g) |sell = 1820g |code = 3174 }} Kiss goodbye your mana problems, and get max CDR with a single item! |-|Lich Bane= After using an ability, your next basic attack deals 100 bonus magic damage. 2 second cooldown. |menu = Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 3000g (940g) |sell = 2100g |code = 3100 }} Not op at all! |-|Zephyr= The duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds and immobilizes are reduced by 70%. |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Attack Speed Magic > Cooldown Reduction Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 2850g (725g) |sell = 1995g |code = 3172 }} Another carry's dream item! Nothing more to say, really... |-|Liandry's Torment= +30 magic penetration Dealing spell damage applies a damage-over-time effect that deals bonus magic damage equal to 4% of the target's current Health per second for 3 seconds. This bonus damage is doubled against movement-impaired units and capped at 200 damage per second vs. monsters. |menu = Defense > Health Magic > Ability Power |buy = 2900g (980g) |sell = 2030g |code = 3151 }} Melt their health down! |-|Thornmail= If you were wondering, that's how you counter the ADC that farmed a little. |-|Spirit Visage= And that's how you counter the APC. |-|Warmog's Armor= |-|Last Whisper= Aaaaand, that's how you counter the guy with . |-|Void Staff= Same, but for the APC. |-|Talisman of Ascension= Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants 6 gold and heals for 20 health. You may only be in possession of 2 Gold Income item. |active = Grants nearby allies +80% movement speed for 6 seconds. 30 second cooldown. (1200 range) |menu = Gold Income Defense > Health Regen Magic > Cooldown Reduction Magic > Mana Regen Movement Other Movement Items |buy = 2000g (955g) |sell = 800g |code = 3069 }} Entire team is escaping! |-|Frost Queen's Claim= Your next damaging ability or autoattack against a champion or structure will deal 30 additional damage and grant 20 gold. You generate one charge of Tribute every 5 seconds, storing up to 6. You may only be in possession of 2 Gold Income item. | active = Fire an ice lance that detonates at the target location, dealing 100 (+10 per level) magic damage to enemies and slowing them by 160%, decaying over 4 seconds. 30 second cooldown. (1700 range, 450 radius) | menu = Gold Income Magic > Ability Power Magic > Cooldown Reduction Magic > Mana Regen | buy = 2000g (315g) | sell = 800g | code = 3092 }} A huge and lengthy large AoE large range slow that deals a "free" 280 damage! Remember: MS can't be slowed below 110, so you don't walk backwards. |-|Face of the Mountain= Melee autoattacks execute minions below 400 health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 100 health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 15 seconds for a maximum of 8 charges. You may only be in possession of 2 Gold Income item. |active = You shield the target ally for for 8 seconds. After 8 seconds, an explosion originates from the target dealing magic damage equal to + in an area. The shield does not need to persist for the explosion to occur. 30 second cooldown. |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Health Regen Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2000g (285g) |sell = 800g |code = 3401 }} 10 regen a second, almost vanilla Warmog's health, lots of CDR, one-shot a minion wave and then some, shield an ally for a crazy amount, and let the time bomb tick! So tell me, would you like to play a game mode like that ? Category:Blog posts